


Love me Back

by thewishingdragon



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Light Angst, Pining, Pining Chandler, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14203812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewishingdragon/pseuds/thewishingdragon
Summary: Please leave a comment if you like! I love getting feedback and hearing what you all think! And please don't hesitate to send me an ask at shanes-scribbles on tumblr!





	Love me Back

Chandler wasn’t sure how to feel about all of this, honestly.

When she’d agreed to a casual arrangement with Veronica, she hadn’t believed she’d actually feel anything for her.

But every morning after one of their “meetings,” Heather would wake up alone in Veronica’s bed with a note on the nightstand explaining that her clothes were in the wash and that Heather was free to use her shower and any of the makeup in the bathroom, and Heather would go downstairs in a bathrobe after washing up to find Veronica standing in front of the stove humming to herself while she cooked them breakfast. And Veronica would make her coffee and they’d watch TV on the couch while they ate and it was all so cutesy and domestic and  _ wonderful _ that Heather couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to actually  _ date _ Veronica.

This was getting out of hand, and Heather knew she’d have to do something about it.

* * *

 

Kurt and Ram threw terrible parties. That much was obvious. All Heather ever found there was cheap booze and pushy guys trying to get more than she was comfortable giving, even if her reputation was on the line.

These Remington parties were much nicer by comparison. The rival high school appeared to have a leg up on them in a lot of ways. For one, the guys weren’t festering piles of shit. All she had to do is tell them she wasn’t interested, and they’d back off with a polite smile and wish her a good night. The alcohol was better, too. Granted, there was less of it, but from what Veronica had said, it was mostly to make sure nobody was too hungover in the morning.

Right now, Heather was wishing that she had enough liquor to forget what Veronica meant to her, hangover be damned.

Because right now, Veronica was dancing with some pretty brunette and the girl was getting handsy in a way that sent tendrils of jealousy curling around Heather’s heart like a vice.

Heather huffed, marching straight over to Veronica and grabbing her wrist, dragging her upstairs, where they found an empty guest room.

Veronica stumbled into the room and frowned, turning to look at an angry-looking Heather Chandler. “What was that for? I was having a good time.”

Heather growled, running a hand through her hair and grimacing when it snagged a tangled part. “I can’t fucking do this anymore.”

“What do you mean?”

“I tried my best to not feel anything for you. Guess what? I failed.” Heather laughed to herself, though there was no humor in it, and flopped backwards onto the bed with a sigh.

Veronica blinked owlishly. “You… what?”

Heather shrugged. “I fucking like you, I guess.” She sat up, sighing and letting her eyes flutter closed as she spoke. “And I  _ know _ that this was supposed to be a casual thing, and I was okay with that, but you just  _ had _ to go and be all sweet and caring and  _ perfect, _ and now I can’t get you out of my head!”

The silence stretched on for a long while, and Heather wondered if she should take it back, pretend nothing had happened and threaten to ruin Veronica if she said anything to suggest it had, when she felt soft lips against her temple.

“You could have told me,” Veronica murmured, her arms winding around Heather’s waist.

Heather sniffled, fighting back the tears pricking at her eyes. “What good would that have done?”

“Well, for one,” Veronica’s voice had a teasing lilt to it, and Heather leaned back to meet her eyes, which sparkled with mirth, “We could have started dating weeks ago.”

Heather huffed. “Not like  _ you _ said anything, either, genius.”

Veronica hummed, kissing Heather’s cheek. “True enough. Still, if you want to see where this goes, we can try it out. Go on a few dates, cuddle on the couch while we watch bad movies together, hold hands and look at the stars.”

Heather could feel her face warming at Veronica’s suggestion. “Fine, whatever. Do you want to fucking date me or not?”

Veronica chuckled. “I’d love to.”

* * *

 

Heather woke up the next morning to an empty bed and a pounding headache. Thank god someone had closed the blinds.

She rolled onto her side and noticed the glass of water on the nightstand, along with a bottle of painkillers and another note from Veronica, explaining that, once again, her clothes were in the wash and she was welcome to borrow anything she needed from the dresser and the bathroom.

She padded quietly down the stairs after her shower in a pair of Veronica’s leggings and an oversized t-shirt, peeking into the kitchen to see Veronica whistling to herself as she flipped an omelet into the air, catching it in the pan and dancing around the kitchen.

Heather grinned, and crept up behind Veronica to wrap her arms around her waist.

“Morning, darling,” Veronica said, “Coffee?”

“Mmm, yes please, mon coeur.”

Veronica chuckled, kissing Heather on the cheek and handing her a mug.

Heather took a sip, sighing in contentment at the warmth that flowed through her, when she noticed Veronica’s stare.

“Take a picture. It’ll last longer.”

Veronica blushed, turning quickly back to the food. “You look good in my clothes,” she said simply.

Heather smirked as she took another sip of her coffee. “Maybe I’ll start wearing them more often.”

Veronica squeaked, and Heather laughed.

This was good. Better than good, in fact.

This was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you like! I love getting feedback and hearing what you all think! And please don't hesitate to send me an ask at shanes-scribbles on tumblr!


End file.
